Stowaway
by notsogoodomens
Summary: Aaron Spite gets kidnapped by Daleks, flees, helps the Doctor escape and kind of hides away secretly in the TARDIS all in one day; what could go wrong?
1. Insults

"He'll come and he'll save us. I believe in him! So don't you dare say otherwise or I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine, pepperpot!"

My angry raging against the Daleks who abducted me echoed through the cells where they held us. Every eyestalk in hearing range swivelled to me, but I just crossed my arms and glared back. My head held high, I didn't even flinch when one of them yelled:"**EXTERMINATE**!" "Fuck off!" Someone coughed at my side;"Are you sure insulting them is doing you any good?" I grinned at him, noting he had a very valid Point, but-"Where'd be the fun in being submissive?" "Well, we wouldn't die, so that's a pro..." Nodding pensively, I turned around and started insulting them again. "Your father was a drunkard and your mother a whore! Oh wait, you didn't have either one... How were you born? Did someone throw a pepperpot and lots of anger together and mixed it up with a startling amount of senselessness?" My insults were getting progressively worse, but at least my cellmate was amused and laughed. I was about to join him when the Daleks had enough. "**EXTERMINATE**!!" There was a bright light, a shrill scream and suddenly I was lying on the ground. The blood rushing through my head prevented me from hearing anything but the high ringing in my ears as I got to my feet. What the hell was that? "Are you alright, whoever you are?", searching, I looked for the boy and froze. There, on the floor, was a little pile of ash. And I had the bad feeling that it was the boy I hadn't even known the name of. Tears stung my eyes as I turned around and threw myself at the bars of the cell. The cage-like appearance rattled with my anger. "You little fuckers! What the fuck did you do that for!? When I get out of here you're gonna be dead! You hear me?! You're dead, every single one of you!" The tears were rolling down my cheeks as I sat down. There was no telling what they'd do to me or how long they'd keep me imprisoned here before the doctor arrived, and I was certain he would. I had to have a plan once he arrived. I mean, he wouldn't know me, but how'd I go about explaining him that I did? But first, getting out of this cage...

When I at last had a plan it was almost too late. I'd just decided to trick the Dalek into letting me free and then making a run for it, when something exploded two or three floors above us. The guard's eyestalk swiveled up and then to me. "You know, you should take me with you, because if you let me out of your eye...stick...thingy, I am, of course, going to make a run for it." When he just stared at me in confusion, I rolled my eyes and said:" I mean I'm gonna escape as soon as I can so you have to take me with you if you want to prevent that. Better?" "**You will come with me or you ****will be EXTERMINATED!!!**" I grinned secretly and hid my free hands behind my back as he led me down the corridor. I'd wiggled myself out of the handcuffs a while ago, because how would I escape if I couldn't use my hands? Another explosion rocked the spaceship and I used the commotion to hide behind an open door. Swiftly, I ran to another door and eased as quickly as I could into the little cupboard beside it. "**Exterminate! Prisoner escaped! Repeat, prisoner escaped! Exterminate!**" I heard the yells getting farther away and grinned; was I really free? Then my grin crumbled and I moved out of my hiding place with new resolve. The doctor helped me escape, however indirectly, so now I had to help him. How hard could it be?


	2. SavingTheDoctor

Apparently, it was very hard. There was no way to tell how much time had passed, but as far as I could tell, it'd been only ten minutes or something since I'd decided to go and heroically (more like stupidly) save the Doctor.

I was moving towards a staircase at the end of the corridor, now only a few feet away, but I'd had to duck into doorways every now and then when some stray Dalek came zooming about. I decided that stealth wasn't possible when going up the stairs, so I just ran after looking left and right a few times.

The higher I got, the louder it also got, and when I cowered at the top as to not be seen, the chaos was almost immediately worse.

Daleks were zooming and going everywhere, there was some differently colored on some kind of podest, and the screams of some humans were giving me a headache.

My gaze caught onto a lonely figure in a cage, and my breath stopped. There, cuffed and gagged inside something resembling a birdcage, was the tenth Doctor. I tugged at my hair; how on earth was I supposed to get him out of there. I looked at him again, and suddenly, he raised his head and stared right back at me. His eyes widened and he gestured for me to get away, but I didn't move. 'No', I mouthed, 'I need to help'. He shook his head. Wildly, I searched for something that could help me help him, them, couldn't forget the humans, I reminded myself.

And then I saw it; there, forgotten and left lying on a table in the corner, was the sonic screwdriver, and it was calling to me like a beacon of hope. I nodded to the Doctor one last time, ignored his panicked head shake and sprinted along the walls.

My heartbeat thudded in my ears, drowning out everything but the screwdriver as I ran for not only mine, but also the other humans and the most important being in the universe's lives. Whenever one of the aliens were close to discovering me, I was close to a heartattack. I hid in the shadows, and finally, after what felt like eternity but was probably only two minutes, I stood in front of it.

I looked around one last time, the I gripped the inconspicuous little thing and tiptoed back.

How no one had seen me yet was a miracle. I slipped behind the Doctor's cage and stared down at the screwdriver. I only had to point and think, right?

Right.

"I hope this works", I mumbled under my breath, and saw the Doctor flinch. Seems he didn't see me either, I pondered grinning. I pushed the button at the bottom (heh) of the sonic and pointed at the Doctor's handcuffs first. 'Come on', I thought,'please open'.

Maybe it was me, or maybe it was the please, but with a silent 'clink' the cuffs opened.

Quickly putting my hand through a gap in the cage, I caught them before they could make too much noise falling into the ground.

Sweat rolled down my neck as I pointed the sonic again, this time at the cage itself. Another almost silent sound and it opened as well, but only enough to not fall back closed.

Just enough so as not to be seen, I thought. I pushed the screwdriver into his hands and raised an eyebrow at him when he turned to look at me.

"Now go save them, Mr. Friendly". I smirked, saluted him, and tried creeping back downstairs to where I suspected he'd parked he TARDIS.

Sadly, all my luck seemed to have been used up for the trip to the sonic.

**"The Doctor has escaped! Exterminate the** **humans! The Doctor has escaped!"**Someone bumped into me from behind, trying to run away, but only succeeding in pushing me to the ground and giving me a huge headache by cracking my head on the not-really-but-quite-close-to concrete. I jumped back up despite my vision jumping around and tried running further, but, as my luck seemed to have come back, I didn't have to.

The TARDIS swam into view around the corner and I relaxed, stumbling against her doors. "Please, sexy, please let me in. I don't wanna die today", I whispered. After a few seconds in which I almost gave up, there was a quiet click and the doors fell open. "Thanks", I muffled against the ground on which i had fallen, hearing the doors falling shut again. As I lay there, thoughts swimming sluggishly through my head, the last thing I knew before the blackness came over me was someone picking me up.

Then, everything went black, and I dreamed about Doctors, and Daleks, and impossible improbable wars that were but should never have been.


End file.
